1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual image recognition systems. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system and method for displaying information based on audience feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of auditoriums, such as cinema halls or concert halls, is commonly dark, making it difficult for the audience members to find their assigned seats. Another problem is that there are audience members, either inadvertently or consciously, sitting in seats to which they are not authorized. Currently, the seating of the audience is carried out by ushers. This method suffers the disadvantage of adding to labor costs as well as disturbing the sitting audience with ushers using flash lights.
In addition, there is a need to bring additional forms of entertainment to seated audience during pre-show and intermission. One such form of entertainment is interactive cinema where the audience, as a group, provides inputs to their views as a response to what is displayed on a screen. Based on these responses, specific action is taken, such as displaying a winner from the audience, changing the story line of a movie, delivering food to audience members or utilizing the feedback information for market research. In existing systems, feedback from audience is commonly received through the use of electronic input devices located at each seat. This is an expensive solution which involves a large number of input devices, controllers and extensive wiring within an auditorium. In addition, this system is prone to failure by rough handling from the audience.
It would be advantageous to have a system which utilizes a camera based machine vision system to identify the visual or other types of feedback from individual audience members and a projection system to display the information on the walls, screen or the seats of the auditorium. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a system and method enabling the illumination of a seat in a darkened room. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a method and system.